IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 1
Sonic the Hedgehog |obecny = #1 |następny = IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 2 }} |Numer komiksu=1 |Data=4 kwietnia 2018 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3,99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Tyson Hesse (okładka A i okładka RE) *Tracy Yardley (okładka B) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka RI-A) *Rafa Knight (okładka RI-B) *Kieran Gates (okładka RI-C) *Edwin Huang (Superstar) *Devin Kraft (More Fun Games) |Ołówki=Tracy Yardley |Czcionka=Corey Breen |Atramenty= *Jim Amash *Bob Smith |Kolory=Matt Herms |Postacie= *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Badniki **Motobug **Egg Pawn **Egg Hammer **Egg Flapper |Grupy= *Resistance *Imperium Eggmana |Lokacje= *Green Hill *Eggman Empire Fortress }} IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 1 – pierwszy komiks z serii Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :SONIC'S RACING INTO A NEW ADVENTURE! After defeating the evil Dr. Eggman's latest plot, Sonic is racing around the world to shut down the robotic Badnik forces that are still attacking villages. But it's a big job for one hedgehog—even Sonic! Fortunately, he'll have some help from his best friend: Tails! Sonic przez wiele lat walczył ze złym Doktorem Eggmanem i jego siłami. Walka za walką, Eggman ponosił klęski i przychodził wtedy czas spokoju, po którym złoczyńca ponownie przystępował do ataku. Podczas ostatniej walki z jednym z jego robotów, Eggman przepadł bez śladu. Jednak jego armia robotów wciąż organizowała ataki. Pewnego razu Sonic natknął się na wioskę, którą właśnie atakowały Badniki. Samotny żołnierz kazał cywilom uciekać, podczas gdy sam zajął się walką z Egg Pawnami. Roboty powaliły go i wytrąciły mu Wispon z ręki. Kiedy jednak chciały go wykończyć, zjawił się Sonic. Po zniszczeniu Egg Pawnów jeż pomógł żołnierzowi wstać i oddał mu broń. Powiedział następnie aby schował się gdzieś, po czym pobiegł dalej. Po drodze powiadomił milicję miejską o zbliżających się z północy robotach. W tym czasie Motobugi ścigały kilku cywili, którzy chcieli się ukryć. Sonic pokonał roboty i uratował mieszkańców, którzy byli jego wielkimi fanami. Na drodze jeża stanął następnie Egg Hammer. Sonic próbował go zniszczyć, ale robot odbił jego ataki. Jeż został otoczony przez cztery Egg Hammery, które jednocześnie uderzyły młotami. W momencie ciosu, Sonic skrył się w studzience. Wyszedł z niej następnie i zaczął uciekać przed robotami. Przed uderzeniem Egg Hammera ocalił go Tails, który przelatywał nad miastem. Lis zabrał go na dach pobliskiego budynku. Aby pokonać Super-Badniki, bohaterowie postanowili połączyć siły i wykonać wspólne Rolling Combo. Atak ten zniszczył jednego Egg Hammera. Dwa kolejne Sonic i Tails zniszczyli we współpracy. Ostatni Egg Hammer uciekał wraz z innym Badnikami. Sonic zniszczył robota, a Tails zamknął bramę do wioski. Uciekające roboty rozbiły się o mur i zostały zniszczone. Sonic pogratulował Tailsowi dobrze wykonanego zadania. Po skończonej walce kolejne miasteczko zostało ocalone, ale Tails zauważył że ten atak był bardziej skoordynowany od poprzednich. Od momentu upadku Imperium Eggmana, Badniki nie stanowiły już wielkiego zagrożenia, a ich ataki wydawały się być bardziej wypadkami. Jednak teraz, mimo zaginięcia Eggmana, ponownie podjęły zorganizowaną walkę. Tails obawiał się, że ktoś wydaje maszynom rozkazy. Sonic postanowił się tym nie przejmować i zająć się dalej tym co zwykle, czyli ratowaniem kolejnych wiosek przed robotami. Lis prosił przyjaciela, aby był przy tym ostrożny. Martwił się, że znowu będzie mógł go stracić. Sonic jednak pocieszył go i obiecał że będzie ostrożny. Podniosło to Tailsa na duchu. Sonic pobiegł dalej, podczas gdy Tails został aby pomóc w naprawianiu szkód. Kiedy jeż opuszczał miasto, zauważył go Egg Flapper. Tajemniczy złoczyńca obserwował Sonica z oczu Egg Flappera. Nieznany wróg wydał rozkaz ataku na kolejne pobliskie miasteczko. Chciał również, aby wieść o zwycięstwie Sonica dotarła do Resistance. W ten sposób chciał zwabić Sonica i Amy Rose w jedno miejsce, aby zniszczyć ich oboje. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Badniki **Motobug **Egg Pawn **Egg Hammer **Egg Flapper Galeria Okładki IDW 1 A raw.png|Okładka A, czysta IDW 1 Cover Art.png|Okładka B, czysta IDW1AUncolored.jpg|Okładka B, bez kolorów IDW 1 Cover Art RIA.jpg|Okładka RI-A, czysta IDW 1 RIB raw.jpg|Okładka RI-B, czysta IDW1SketchRIB1.jpg|Okładka RI-B, szkic IDW1SketchRIB2.jpg|Okładka RI-B, szkic IDW1SketchRIB3.jpg|Okładka RI-B, szkic IDW1SketchRIB4.jpg|Okładka RI-B, szkic IDW 1 Cover Art B.jpg|Okładka RI-C, czysta IDW Dynamic Forces Raw.jpg|Okładka RE, czysta IDWSonic1RECoverRaw.jpg|Okładka RE (MFG), czysta IDW 1 Spencer Raw.jpg|Okładka RE (Spencer's), czysta IDW1SuperstarRaw.jpg|Okładka CE (Superstar), czysta Zapowiedź IDW 1 Preview 1.png IDW 1 Preview 2.png IDW 1 Preview 3.png IDW 1 Preview 4.png IDW 1 Preview 5.png IDW 1 Preview 6.png Ciekawostki *Sonic wspomina Avatara z gry Sonic Forces, kiedy pomaga wstać jednemu z żołnierzy. Mówi, że zna osobę która potrafi świetnie posługiwać się Wisponami. *Tails mówi że Egg Hammery zostałyby pokonane szybciej, gdyby w walce z nimi pomagał Knuckles. Jest to nawiązanie do gry Sonic Heroes, w której kolczatka pomagał Team Sonic w walce z tymi robotami. *Wszyscy członkowie miejskiej milicji pochodzą od ras zwierząt, które gracz może wybrać dla swojego Avatara w Sonic Forces. *Komiks ten posiada najwięcej wariantów okładki ze wszystkich komiksów związanych z Soniciem. Jest ich aż 15. *Czysty artwork z okładki B był pierwszym ujawnionym materiałem dotyczącym serii komiksowej Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo był również błędnie podpisany jako okładka A. thumb|Połączenie pierwszych czterech okładek A *Między 23 a 26 marca 2018 roku komiks można było kupić podczas WonderCon, na długo przed planowaną 4 kwietnia premierą. *Okładki A pierwszych czterech komiksów z tej serii łącza się ze sobą w jeden obraz. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing